Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X)
– antropomorficzny krokodyl, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Espio i Charmym. Historia Przeszłość Vector, Espio i Charmy pochodzili ze świata Sonica. Założyli tam agencję detektywistyczną Chaotix z własnym biurem. W tym czasie Vector zakochał się w Vanilli, matce Cream. Saga półksiężyca W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Vector, Espio i Charmy zostali przeniesieni do świata ludzi w wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu. Po obejrzeniu kilku odcinków Sonic X dowiedzieli się, że w tym świecie Sonic jest największym bohaterem. Następnego dnia Vector postanowił znaleźć Cream, aby zdobyć uznanie Vanilli. Dzięki mapie najbogatszych ludzi w okolicy Chaotix namierzyli dziewczynkę w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Vector postanowił wkroczyć, kiedy Amy uderzyła swoim młotkiem niewidzialnego Espio. Krokodyl kazał domownikom oddać Cream, uznając Sonica za porywacza. Chaotix wdali się w bójkę, którą przerwało przybycie Sonica i Vanilli. Cream ucieszyła się na widok swojej matki. Vector z kolei udawał że nic nie wiedział o żadnym Sonicu-porywaczu i razem z Charmym poszedł aby zabrać się za kolejne zadanie. Saga powrotu do domu Wkrótce okazało się że wszystkie istoty pochodzące ze świata Sonica będą musiały opuścić świat ludzi, bo inaczej czas zatrzyma się na dobre. Chaotix musieli więc wrócić do świata Sonica. Saga Metarexów W odcinku Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Vanilla wynajęła Chaotix w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa, które przysłali jego rodzice, na Niebieski Tajfun. Chaotix otrzymali własny statek kosmiczny, na który spakowali swoje biuro i polecieli. Kiedy podczepili się do Niebieskiego Tajfunu zamierzali wypakować rzeczy. Vector poszedł przywitać się z przyjaciółmi, ale ci zaatakowali go (ponieważ pomylili Vectora z Metarexem). Espio i Charmy również spotkali się z takim samym przyjęciem. Vector postanowił zrezygnować i odlecieć. Jednak Niebieski Tajfun zaczął ich ścigać. Chaotix próbowali się bronić, ale ostatecznie zostali złapani. Wtedy załoga Niebieskiego Tajfuna przeprosiła ich za to nieporozumienie i pomogła wypakować bagaże Chrisa. Vector próbował również przekonać Cream do powrotu do matki, ponieważ jak sam twierdził Vanilla bardzo za nią tęskni. Jednak Cream nie dała się przekonać. W tej sytuacji Vector porwał dziewczynkę, ale przypadkowo zabrał również Cosmo. Vector chciał ją złapać, lecz był zbyt wolny. Na pomoc przybył im Sonic. Walkę Vectora i jeża przerwał Chris, który powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Vector postanowił odpuścić, ale powiedział Cream aby dała swojej mamie sygnały. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''Chaotix zgubili się w kosmosie i ponownie wylądowali na Niebieskim Tajfunie. Poprosili Tailsa o naprawę i kilka dodatkowych funkcji. Vector zaobserwował wtedy, że Tails i Cosmo byliby idealną parą. Krokodyl próbował ich do siebie zbliżyć na kilka sposób. Najpierw wykorzystał uśpionego Knucklesa, którym poruszał niewidzialny Espio. Miał odegrać rolę ''złoczyńcy, którego Tails miał pokonać i uratować Cosmo. Jednak plan nie powiódł się. Chaotix postanowili następnie pomóc w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia, które Cosmo i Tails szykowali dla reszty załogi. Kolejne plany zbliżenia do siebie tych dwoje w dalszym ciągu nie poskutkowały. Nagle pojawił się Knuckles, który zaatakował Chaotix swoimi szponami w odwecie za to, że ci pomalowali mu twarz. Jednak ucierpiało przy tym przyjęcie przygotowane przez Cosmo. Na szczęście Sonic i pozostali pomogli w naprawieniu szkód i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. W odcinku Polowanie na jeża ''Chaotix ukrywali Sonica i jego przyjaciół w swojej knajpie, którą otworzyli na pewnej planecie na której się rozbili. Dochody z knajpy miały być przeznaczone na części do naprawy statku. Jednak Doktor Eggman poszukiwał załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ponieważ został jednym z dowódców Metarexów. Vector nie udzielił mu informacji na temat tego gdzie przebywali Sonic i jego przyjaciele, ale pozwolił mu rozwiesić listy gończe w mało widocznych miejscach. Vector wybrał się potem na zakupy i kupił części do naprawy Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Kiedy miał odwieźć Sonica i jego przyjaciół na ich statek Eggman wrócił do knajpy. Vector poszedł aby go stamtąd wyprosić. Jednak postanowił wysłuchać doktora, ponieważ ten zaciekawił go swoją opowieścią. Doktor Eggman przechwalał się tym, że wreszcie zniszczy Sonica. Mówił też o wielkiej flocie Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Vector przejrzał jednak, że Eggman tylko udaje swoją lojalność wobec Metarexów, gdyż tak naprawdę gra na korzyść bohaterów. Doktor przerobił swój okręt na fałszywy Niebieski Tajfun, który zniszczyły Metarexy, myśląc że pozbyli się Sonica. Natomiast prawdziwy Niebieski Tajfun bezpiecznie opuścił planetę. Kiedy Chaotix naprawili swój statek zaczęli podążać za Bokkunem i w odcinku ''Anioł Złośliwości dotarli na planetę Green Gate. Spotkali tam Shadowa i zawieźli w pobliże Planety Aqurius, gdzie Niebieski Tajfun i Metarexy toczyły ostateczną bitwę. Shadow rozbił statek Chaotix na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka, tym samym niszcząc biuro. Następnie udał się na poszukiwania Dark Oaka, a Chaotix postanowili mu pomóc, pokonując napotkane Metarexy. Potem dołączyli do nich Doktor Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe i Chris. Wszyscy wspólnie wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun, podłączony do Crimson Egg. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku Światło w ciemności ''Vector, Espio i Charmy walczyli z Final Mova, do momentu w którym otrzymali rozkaz powrotu. Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg postanowiły wykorzystać bowiem całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale zdążył przekazać swoją moc do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Vector, Espio i Charmy zdążyli jeszcze zebrać Szmargady Chaosu, ale te były pozbawione swej mocy. Cosmo zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Następnie wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, mimo że nie zostało mu wiele sił. Po powrocie do domu Vector i jego przyjaciele powrócili do codziennej rutyny. Udało im się odbudować biuro, ale chwilowo je zamknęli aby odpocząć. Pewnego dnia Vanilla przyniosła im ciasta i wspólnie z nimi urządziła piknik. Vector udał się potem z mamą Cream na spacer, chwaląc jej ciasta i pytając o samopoczucie innych. Charakterystyka Osobowość Vector jest doskonałym detektywem, rozwiązującym większość spraw jakie trafiają do agencji Chaotix. Z powodu swoich detektywistycznych zdolności i umiejętności przywódczych stoi na czele agencji. Vector stara się nie odrzucać żadnej pracy, ponieważ jego agencja i tak ma niewielkie przychody. Jednakże nie zamierza pomagać przestępcom w ich działaniach, a także klientom oddanym złu. Dla przyjaciół Vectora robi wyjątki i może udzielać darmowych przysług. Jest konsekwentny w swojej pracy i nie przekłada własnych potrzeb nad dobro klientów. Zwykle jest spokojny, ale łatwo może go rozzłościć niesubordynacja Charmy'ego. Vector jest pasjonatem muzyki, o czym świadczą noszone przez niego słuchawki. Jego hobby to granie w zespole. Jak dotąd Vector zademonstrował swoje umiejętności w graniu na pianinie. Vector podkochuje się w Vanilli, matce Cream. Stara się zdobyć jej przychylność, dbając o Cream. Często ponosi go fantazja związana z miłością i widzi rzeczy, które nigdy nie miały miejsca. Próbuje również wmówić innym, że Vanilla nie zawsze komunikuje się z nim bezpośrednio i krokodyl jest w stanie odczytać dawane przez nią znaki. Wygląd Vector jest zielonym krokodylem. Grzbietowa część jego ciała stanowi ciemniejsza zieleń, a brzuszna jest jaśniejsza. Krokodyl nosi na swojej głowie czarne słuchawki, a na szyi złoty łańcuch. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi rękawami, a na nogach czarne buty. Jego oczy są bursztynowe. Moce i umiejętności Mimo swojej postury Vector jest inteligentnym detektywem, zdolnym do rozwiązywania różnych tajemnic. Potrafi także wyczuwać prawdziwe intencje innych i zgadywać ich myśli. Czasami jednak przecenia swój talent. Vector nazywa się również ''miłosnym ekspertem. W ramach swojego hobby potrafi grać na pianinie. W walce Vector wyprowadza silne uderzenia za pomocą swoich pięści, a także może ziać ogniem z paszczy. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) * Charmy Bee (współpracownik) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit (obiekt westchnień) * Doktor Eggman (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bocoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Decoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bokkun (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Chaotix (Sonic X)